Removable and moveable elements installed on exterior surfaces of aerospace vehicles, such as hatches, fan cowl doors and other doors, access panels, engine cowlings, nacelles, and radomes employ latches. A handle mounted on the latch is used to open or close the element. A typical pin latch has two positions: a closed position and an open position. In instances where there is a non-ready or a misalignment condition between the pin latch and a keeper attached to an external structure, the closing of the pin latch will result in the pin latch interfering with, rather than latching on, the keeper.